wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Legio Fulminata
"I have an army!" --"I have a Titan." - Conversation between the Heretek Azovar Kuul and Princeps Majoris Ajax, shortly before an Apocalypse Missile Barrage destroyed the former's citadel. The Legio Fulminata is a Loyalist Titan Legion of the Collegia Titanica, one of the military arms of the ancient and powerful Adeptus Mechanicus. This Titan Legion hails from the Forge World of Actium. No single engine of war in the Emperor's arsenal is as potent or awe-inspiring as the God-Engines of the Collegia Titanica, even more so when they are deployed in together and alongside other Imperial forces. The only thing a Titan has to fear is fellow Titans or dedicated Titan-killing vehicles such as the Shadowsword Super-Heavy Tank. The God-Machines of Legio Fulminata are no different. History Discovery, Great Crusade, Horus Heresy, and Great Scouring The entrance of Legio Fulminata into recorded history coincides with the introduction of their parent Forge World into the fledgling Imperium during the Great Crusade. Specifically it was the 3rd Expeditionary Fleet of Rogal Dorn and the Imperial Fists who landed on Actium to be met by the Fabricator-General and his honor guard, made up of the Titans of Legio Fulminata. From that day forward the Legio would almost exclusively serve alongside the Seventh Legion, bringing the Imperial Truth to the distant and scattered worlds of mankind and into the Imperium. Brief would be the time before the Titans were called to service beside one of the Princes of the Imperium, for the Greenskins had established a small interplanetary empire in the Rennimar system. This just wouldn't do. Thirteen Battle Titans descended alongside the Imperial Fists' detachment, felling the primitive Gargants of their adversaries with contemptuous ease. Notable Campaigns Homeworld The Titans of Legio Fulminata hail from Forge World Actium, far on the western edge of the Galaxy in Segmentum Pacificus. Their home planet is dominated by the perpetual thunderstorms that give the Legio both its name and iconography. Notable Titans Maximus Ultor No Titan of Legio Fulminata is as storied, venerable, or terrifying as the flagship Engine Maximus Ultor, a Dark Age of Technology-era Imperator. As such the typical cathedral that is usually mounted atop the Titan's carapace is absent, in its place is a second tier of Turbo-Laser Destructor batteries. When the Legio and its Forge World were brought into the service of the Imperium Maximus Ultor, or Avenger, stood at the forefront, fighting alongside the Sons of the Emperor and their Space Marine legions at the vanguard of the Great Crusade. When Eight Primarchs sided with the Warmaster and turned on the Imperium along with a significant portion of the Mechanicum Actium and by extension Legio Fulmianata and Maximus Ultor honored their oaths. The Machine spirit of Maximus Ultor has never forgotten this betrayal and it is said, with some evidence, that against the Dark Mechanicum's Titans the weapons are even more powerful, that the Plasma reactors burn hotter, that the void shields absorb more damage. Notable Personnel Princeps Majoris Leonidas Ajax The commanding officer of the whole Legion is as renowned as his Titan, and due in no small part to Maximus Ultor itself. For three centuries Leonidas has been kept alive by the amniotic fluid in his tank, communing with the Titan's machine spirit. This long standing bond makes man and machine a well coordinated and deadly combination. But what of Leonidas before he was interred into Maximus Ultor? Leon, as his friends knew him, grew up in the shadow of the great Titan foundries on Actium, his parents were senior overseers of the menials who worked to construct, maintain, and repair the God-Machines of Legio Fulminata. One day one of the Tech-Priests oberserved Leon beside the Titan Tonitrus and saw in him the makings of a Titan Princeps. Titan Legion Appearance Legion Colours Ebony, Cobalt, Silver, and Gold are the colors that adorn Legio Fulminata, the same livery of Actium as a whole. Since the Great Crusade have battlefields across the galaxy been witness to the coming of the Storm of the Omnissiah, rolling over the foes of the Imperium like a dark cloud. Legion Icon Legio Fulminata's icon incorporates the Collegia Titanica symbol of the sword and cog, both in silver, with crossed azure thunderbolts behind, on a field of black. Relations Allies * Macharian Steelborne - The relationship between the Guardsmen of Macharia and Actium, and by extension Legio Fulminata, is a symbiotic one that has been forged in the fires of innumerable battles. Enemies * Legio Tempestor - The Thunderbringers take great umbrage to the fact that another Titan Legion, a Traitor Titan Legion no less, lays claim to the nickname of "Storm of the Omnissiah". Many cataclysmic clashes have been fought between the two Legions, Legio Fulminata winning as often as losing. Notable Quotes By: Feel free to add your own About: Feel free to add your own Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Collegia Titanica Category:Imperium